The Trade
by ROBIN'S BIGGEST FAN BY FAR
Summary: Robin just found out who he loves, but is called to live with Slade. Raven who starts to feel the realtionship between them stronger. But if Robin is sent to do a mission that could cost his life, will Raven let him die?No flaming becuase of the pair!
1. The Trade

1

The Trade

Robin sat in his room and thought about all that happened. He had saved Raven and the world, figured out the reason why Slade is alive and saw his true feelings. Raven came in. Robin just kept looking down. "Uhhh, is this a good time?" Raven said. She knew how Robin sometimes needed to have some alone time. "Yeah, I guess." Robin said. "Robin, I.." Just at that moment the alarm started glowing red. Everyone knows what that means. They ran to the main room. Slade's face came on. "Hello titans, good to see you all happy. But you still haven't notice one of your precious titans is missing." Every one looked around. "Starfire!" Robin yelled. "Look" said beast boy pointing to the screen. On the screen was Starfire gagged and tied. She was crying. "What do you want?" said Raven harshly. "My demands are a trade. I'll give you Starfire if you give me ROBIN!" Every one looked at Robin, even Slade. Robin was pale. He was sickened with the idea to leave the Titans and go with Slade. "Hold on a sec" Cyborg said as they all pushed Robin in another room. "Why does he want you?" said Beastboy. I'm not sure. But I have to save Starfire. She shouldn't have to suffer for me. I really hope this is temporary." Robin said. He looked nervous. They went back into the other room. "I...I... will go" Robin said. Raven felt rage build up in her. "Good I'll meet you at the pier." Slade said and the message ended. "Robin, are you sure you want to go?" Raven said holding back tears. "Want? No. But Starfire's life is on the line and I will not put that in danger." Robin said. "Ok, one of us have to go with him. Who will go? I could bu-" I'll go" Raven interrupted Cyborg. Then they head out.

They soon got to the pier. "I won't let you do this Robin!" Raven yelled. Robin grabbed her shoulders. "I must go, I leave you in charge of the Titans. Do a good job Raven." just at that moment the ground shook and slade came out of the ground and said "The trade is now. Robin, come here." Robin came forward. "And Starfire?" He said. "All in good time. But first..." Slade grabbed Robin and put a knife to his neck. "Is she the only one?" Slade Said through his gritted teeth (or so we think). "Yes, She came to get Starfire" Robin was having trouble breathing. Slade let go. Then some of his mechanic henchman brought Starfire to Raven. Raven wasn't liking Starfire to much. She WAS the one who got Robin into this. Starfire ran over to Robin. She hugged him and seemed to try to kiss him good bye, but slade pulled him harshly back. Raven felt tears swell up in her eyes she yelled "Robin...don't forget me!" Robin himself felt tears swell up in his mask. He didn't want to cry, but this could be the beginning of his misery.

What did you think? Good? Bad? Any way to find out what happens next you have to read the next chappie! Ok? See ya!


	2. The Assignment

1The Trade

Chapter 2

Robin felt like he had just walked over the earth and back. He didn't know the city was this big. He slowly walked until Slade's henchmen picked him up and blindfolded him. He woke up in some briefing room. Slade stepped out and threw something at him. "Wear these. You'll look better in a suit of armor than your raggy costume." He said in his persuasive voice. Robin changed in this weird dressing room with Slade's pictures around him in newspaper articles. He also found a few with him catching Mad Mod and ControlFreak. "_Weird"_ he thought. He went back to the briefing room. Slade sat on one side of the table and Robin on the other. For a while they just sat their staring at each other. "Robin, do you wonder why I called you here?" Slade said in his sweet voice. "Yes" Robin answered. "Well I was hoping I could Kill two birds with one stone. You see, the hive has built this bomb and I want you to take it and put it in the power station and blow it up. But the thing is someone has to trigger the bomb. And that meas they die with the bomb. Now my henchmen are made out of this metal which is impossible to find now becuase of a shortage. So I can't use them so I decided to use you!" Slade laughed. "I won't do it! You can't make me! You got rid of Starfire! So I don't need to do anything you say!"Robin yelled. "On the contrary, Robin, when you got my mask I signaled a bomb. So I could destroy all the titans if I wanted to do so. Just like when you were my apprentice. Only I wised up since then. So it's your life or theirs. Take your pick." Slade said. Robin couldn't believe it! He was Screwed.

Raven lost the fight with her tears and broke out on the way home. "Do not cry Raven we both lost our friend." Starfire said. "Starfire, I liked Robin more than a friend. I...," She gasped. Did she really want to tell her true emotions toward him to the one who got him in this trouble? Apparently yes. "I...I ...loved him. I wanted to tell him my feelings right when you decided to put his life on the line! I am so pissed at you! Why don't you give a damn about him our my feelings! You selfish little brat! I HATE YOU!" Raven lost control. She felt her anger growing she took the form of the ugly monster she turned into when she lost control. Starfire flew away with tears in her eyes. Raven felt sort of bad. Starfire didn't want this to happen either she love him at one point too. But Raven couldn't live without him.

Robin picked up the bomb. He was teased all through the school. Everyone making comments about him being Slade's apprentice. Everyone only dreamed of that. Robin headed out of the school to the power station.

A/N: You like again? Any way the next chappie will be up too and it's (so far) going to be the last one.


	3. Truths Revealed

1The Trade

A/N: I can't thank everyone enough about all the nice reviews. I hope this ending meets up to your expectations

As Robin walked he saw his life flash before his eye. He saw the love of his life smiling at him and fighting with him. Robin started building tears in his eyes. He never did find out who his parents are. He never told the love of his life he loved her. He never even said good-bye to her. A tear fell down his cheek. He never cried. Not once in his life. He told himself when he was six years old he wouldn't cry. He did now. He was seventeen when he shed his first tear. Robin was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice he was near the core of the power station. He tripped the alarm. Beep BOOP Then it sounded. He started running. The bomb he was carrying weighed him down. As fast as a tic the Titans were there. Robin dropped the bomb and went into attack mode. He knew he had to complete the mission... for their lives.

When Raven saw Robin she broke into a sigh of relief that he was alive still. But then he attacked Cyborg and the battle began. Raven just stood there watching her best friends fight her crush. Then Cyborg pinned him down. Robin was struggling. Cyborg tightened his grip and said "Robin, I'm sorry but I gotta take you down like all other criminals." Then he got his gun out and was charging it when Raven yelled "NO! YOU CAN'T! HE'S OUR FRIEND!" Robin stopped struggling and looked up at Raven. There were tears running down her faces, they kept going. Robin couldn't help but smile at her then he frowned and looked at Cyborg. He then kicked him off and froze him with his freeze disks. Then he froze Starfire & Beastboy. Then he turned to Raven, shed a tear, then froze her. He got the bomb and headed to the core.

As he walked, he cried. Then his communicator rang with Slade's voice saying "Awww, can't Robin hold himself together in his last hours? Such a baby! You know that you must think about how proud your parents must be that they raised a wimp!" Robin hated being called names by Slade. He deserved to be respected for doing Slade's dirty work. Then he got to the core.

Raven used her power to get out of her icy prison cell. She told the other titans sorry she couldn't get them out and headed to the core. She ran as fast as she could, no thought of flying crossed her mind. She felt icy tears fall out of her eyes. When she reached the core She yelled across the room "ROBIN!"Robin turned around and yelled "RAVEN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! LEAVE NOW!" His voice was harsh and firm and hurt them both emotionally. "No! I won't leave you for anything! Not even my life!" Raven yelled, tears rolling down her face like a river. Robin wasn't letting her die with him! Only one life would leave not two! "I must bomb this place for you all to stay alive. I must also ...die." Robin said turning away at the last part. "Robin, no matter what happens I won't let you die! I ...I ...I ...Love you! I love you!" Raven broke out in tears as she screamed the most powerful words known to man. "Raven, the secret is that I... I...love you too!" Robin yelled. At that moment the world seemed to stop turning. Robin placed the bomb down and typed in the password. Then it said "Countdown initiated in 5...4...3...2..." "NO! Raven yelled and ran toward Robin. Then right as it exploded Raven casted a force field just around Robin, she didn't have time to cast it around herself. "RAVEN!" Robin yelled. When it was over Robin got up and looked around. He found her pendant to her cape on the ground. He picked it up. He kept looking but no good, Raven was gone. She was dead. Robin started crying. Tears were pouring out of him so fast. He had just lost the love of his life. Slade called in yelling "YOU'RE STILL ALIVE! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO DIE! NOT YOUR GOTH FRIEND!" Robin yelled back "I JUST LOST RAVEN SO SHUT UP I FINISHED YOUR DEED! LET ME GO!" Slade wouldn't let that happen. "NO! COME BACK HERE NOW! Then the message ended. Robin decided who was behind this. "I will avenge Raven with my life!" he said to himself. He hooked the pendant on his patch that said R and headed out.

When he got to Slade's hide-out he busted through the doors and ran to find Slade. It didn't take long, Slade was Robin kicking his friends asses on the computer screen. Robin Ran up to Slade and did a jump kick. He must of took Slade by surprise because he fell to the ground. Robin then jumped on top of him and said "Who do you think you are! Trying to kill me and hurting my friends!" then Robin ripped his mask off and had the shock of his life. He looked just like him. Same face same hair that now Robin figured out who his father is. "You... You...You FIEND!" No matter how much he wanted a father, he wouldn't want one who murdered the love of his life. He took the sword out of his belt and stabbed it through his heart. Robin yelled as he did so. Slade fell down and died. Robin was a murderer. But so was Slade. Robin broke out crying. His whole life he looked for his father and looked for a group of friends. He lost his girlfriend, his father, and his sanity. He could of killed himself right there. All this new things were racing in his mind He got up and headed home. Thoughts still racing.

The next morning, he was on top of the tower. He needed a LOT of alone time. The night before he got home with all the titans running around him asking him where raven was, when he told them they all went to their rooms. Starfire crying, Beastboy near tears, Cyborg doubting all his words. Then Robin went to his room himself. When he got up this morning he started thinking about everything. After him thinking about his father he started thinking of Raven. _'Raven... was my only hope,'_ he thought _'She saved my life, and I'll always miss her. But her love is like the wind,... I can't see it, but I feel it. I'll never forget the one who cared about me more than herself. Even after all of my sins she stilled believed in me.'_

'_I will always love her'_

The end!

A/N: I hope you love my fan fic! I know the ending is sad but I kinda wanted it to be! I hoped you loved it! Bye-Bye for now!


End file.
